Help Me, Save Me
by Aiaras
Summary: Cna Ginny be the thing to help Draco? Can Draco help Ginny?
1. Can We Be Civil

Draco Malfoy took his seat at the Sytherian table for breakfast. He blocked out the noise and chatter of his fellow housemates. Pansy slinked over to him and sat down. At one point, they had gone out for a while, much to Draco's protest. He had broken up with her after the first week. Yet, she still had it in her head that they were going out.

"Draco, sweetie. What's the matter? You're awfully quiet," purred Pansy, in a sickening saccharine voice.

"Nothing's wrong," he snarled. Just hearing her voice made his stomach toss and turn.

After a few more failed attempts. Pansy groaned and stormed off to find her friends. Sighing to himself, Draco was glad that she was gone. He had thought long and hard about his plan to let it go now. Although he wasn't entirely sure why he wanted to do this.

Last night, after a rather bad dream, Draco spent some time thinking. Instantly, the youngest Weasely entered her mind. Her fiery red hair and sparking brown eyes burned in his mind. Ginny had grown a lot since her first year. Not that he could help it, but he often found himself staring at her from afar.

So, after much thought, Draco decided he didn't want to be enemies with Ginny anymore. In fact, he had seen something not many Hogwarts students saw. On more than one occasion he heard Ginny crying in a deserted hallway. He was always to chicken to go say anything to her. Maybe they could save each other.

Suddenly his eyes spotted her. Ginny walked in behind the Golden Trio as always. There was a forlorn look on her face. He wanted so much to erase that look.

"Ginny! Are you listening?" asked Ron, snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"What?" Ginny faced her brother in irradiation. There was fire stirring behind her eyes.

"I said did you need help with your food or something?" asked Ron.

Ginny's eyes grew wide with anger.

Ron shrugged. "Just asking." Then he stuffed his face full of food.

Harry spoke up. "I hear you want to join Qudditch this year, Ginny."

Stifling a laugh, Ron glanced at his sister. Sure she had played with him and their other brothers, but seriously? Herminone glared at him as if to silence him. She pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear before speaking. "Aren't you a little small for Qudditch?"

That was the final straw for Ginny. She slammed her fist on the table, earning her a lot of stares. Everything about her was ablaze. "I'm not a little girl anymore! Why can't you guys get it through your thick skulls?"

Most of the Great Hall stopped at the sudden outburst. They all stared at the youngest Weasely curiously. Ginny turned and marched out of the room with angry tears threatening to come. In the commotion, Draco slipped out to go follow her.

After much storming about, Ginny ran outside and towards the lake. She sat down by a tree and pulled her knees up to her chin, tears falling down her cheeks. A cold hand lightly touched her shoulder a few minutes later. Ginny turned her head and gasped.

"Malfoy! What the hell do you want?" snapped Ginny.

"For starters, I didn't come out here to call each other names," sneered Draco. He crossed his arms over his chest.

Ginny looked away from him. "Then why did you come?"

Running a hand through his blonde hair, which he had stopped slicking back and let it just shag, and took a deep breath. "I-I wanted to see if you were okay?

His words surprised her. He sounded so different. Almost gentle and soft compared to his normal hard and cold manner. No, they were enemies. "What are ya trying to pull, Malfoy?"

"Nothing." Draco sat down near her. "I've heard you crying before. "I-I just thought I should check on you."

"I'm not a baby!" snapped Ginny, angrily.

"I know you aren't," replied Draco.

Again, he surprised her. "Then why do you call me those names?" asked Ginny. She looked over at Draco. His voice was no longer harsh or stuck up. It sounded almost sad. Even his steel blue eyes didn't look cold or empty. There was pain and sorrow.

Draco shrugged. "It's just the way I was brought up. I was taught to hate mud…er non pure bloods differently."

"Is this some game you are playing? What do you want?" demanded Ginny.

His eyes looked up and met hers. She could see the pain he hid deep inside. There was even a hint of warmth in them. Draco cleared his throat and spoke, "One day, over the summer, I heard a noise late in the night."

Flashback

_"Ahh!" screamed a voice from somewhere in the Malfoy manor. It was a warm summer night sometime in July. The manor was quite cool despite the warm weather outside. _

_Draco groaned and rolled out of bed. The noise disrupted his sleep from which he had been having a rather nice dream. A dream that he would like to get back to as soon as possible if at all likely. He put on a green silk robe before walking down the long winding hallway of the upper floor of the manor. _

_Another scream sounded out, echoing off the walls. It made Draco shiver in the uncomfortable silence. The screams came again from a room up ahead of him. It his parent's room! Quickly whipping out his wand, Draco opened the door a crack._

_Inside was a sight that made his blood run cold. His mother, Narcissa, was huddled up in the corner, sobbing. She looked so helpless and scared. Before barging in, Draco heard the coldest voice he ever heard. _

_"Shut it, you stupid wench!" snapped the harsh voice of Lucifus Malfoy. In his left hand was a whip, which he struck it at his wife repeatedly and harshly. Standing at nearly six and a half inches, he was a menacing man. _

_Not wanting to be caught or even hurt himself, Draco ran back to his room for the safety of his covers. His mother's screams still reached his ears. They continued until well into the night._

Ginny stared wide-eyed in horror. There were silent, warm tears running down Draco's face. She reached over and wiped them away, gently. "Mal-Draco, I am soo sorry."

"It was my fault. I should have done something, anything to help her," frowned Draco, shaking his head.

"That might have made things worse. Has…Has he hit you?" asked Ginny. As much as she wanted to know the answer, it terrified her.

Draco broke his gaze with Ginny to look at the ground. "Sometimes."

Without thinking, Ginny wrapped her arms around him as if to comfort him. Draco got a whiff of her scent, which made a smile come to his face. It made it all more comforting to know that it was his enemy who care that much about and was willing to put aside everything to help him.

He gently pushed her back and put a mask back on his face. "Don't tell anyone about this. The only person that knows is Blaise."

"I won't, Draco. We can help each other," suggested Ginny.

Draco flashed her a rare smile. It was a real, sincere one. It made her heart flutter. "I think we can."


	2. Friends or More

The two spent the rest of the morning talking and really getting to know each other. Both showed sides no one ever saw much of. Ginny liked the Draco she was talking with better than the old one. As for Draco, he saw a more caring and mature side of Ginny.

"So you still like scar…Harry?" asked Draco, knowing how tender the subject was. After all he had seen how Harry treated Ginny, it wasn't pleasant from what he saw.

Ginny made a face. "He never noticed me. Besides I think he likes Hermoine. Who wouldn't? She's smart, pretty and mature."

A wave of relief washed over him. Harry was out of the picture. Yet it was that look on Ginny's face that disturbed him. It was the same look she had earlier this morning. He reached out and brushed his hand against her cheek. "If Harry or anyone else for that matter can't see how great you are or how mature you are for your age or how beautiful you are, then they are blind."

Hearing her name coming from his lips made her feel all warm and happy inside. A smile broke out on her face. She reached her hand up, placing it on top of his. "That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard you say before, Draco."

Draco blushed a bit. He went to say something when his stomach growled rather loudly. "We must have missed lunch."

Ginny broke out in laughter. She looked the look on his face. It was one she had never seen from him before. Soon Draco joined in. They fell onto their backs, their laughing slowly stopping.

"Would you like to join me fro lunch, Ginny?" asked Draco, with a wave of his wand out of sight from her when he sat up.

Rolling over and propping herself up on her elbow, Ginny frowned. "I don't won't to go back in just yet."

"Wipe the frown off, and you won't have to worry about it," answered Draco, with a half a smile. He gestured to behind her with his hand.

Turning around, Ginny gasped in surprise. There was a blanket with food all laid out. It was in the shade but right near the lake itself. Smiling, Ginny tackled Draco playfully.

"It's beautiful." Ginny looked into his eyes. "Thank you."

Again Draco loved to have her so close to him. He wrapped his arms around her petite waist. She laid her head in the crook of his neck. His scent smelled so good, and she could feel his muscles.

After a few minutes passed, they pulled apart. If it were possible, they would have stayed that way forever. They ate and talked like old friends. Their laughter was like music, and their smiles were like the sunshine. (Wow, that was corny)

The topics of their families came up again. Neither of their families would approve of this. It was frowned upon. But neither of them cared anymore. They enjoyed each other's company too much. Although they agreed to keep it a secret from their family.

"Draco?" asked Ginny, when lunch was over. They were both lying on their backs, talking and looking at the clouds.

"Yea, baby girl," replied Draco, looking over at her. Then decided to prop himself up on her elbow.

"Do you think I am too small for Qudditch?" Ginny looked down at her hands, nervously.

Draco frowned. "Who told you that crap?"

"Hermoine. Ron just laughed," replied Ginny. Her eyes still refused to meet his.

Titling her head so she had to look at him, Draco smiled. "They are fools. You'd be good at Qudditch."

"Really?" Ginny's eyes shone brightly. She searched his eyes to see if he was teasing.

"Of course! I can practice with you if you want me to," offered Draco.

"Thanks," replied Ginny.

Draco's eyes suddenly lit up mischievously. He began to tackle her playfully. Ginny laughed and squirmed about. She couldn't get 'stop' out of her. Finally, he stopped, collapsing on her, still laughing lightly.

"Thank you," whispered Draco, breathing in her scent yet again. Ginny was playing with his hair, contently.

"For what?"

"I haven't laughed like that in a long time." Draco rolled over, taking her with him. Now she was resting on him. He put his arms around her. It wasn't a tightly grip, just protective.

Ginny smiled and loved the feel of his body on hers. She never wanted to move again. Draco stroked her hair, lovingly. The sun began to set. He lifted her head up to look at him.

Suddenly, he kissed her. It was unlike any kiss he ever had or even given. This one was full of love and respect. He was gentle with her unlike the others had been. Ginny felt as if she were on fire. The kiss felt soo good. She kissed him back just as he was about to pull away. He licked her bottom lip seeking entrance. She was more than glad to do it. At first, his tongue searched her whole mouth before she wanted in on the fun. His arms tightened, bringing her closer.

When they finally pulled apart, both were panting. As much as they enjoyed it, it was wrong. It was against the rules for them. If anyone found out, neither of them would be allowed to ever see the other one again.

"We shouldn't have done that," frowned Draco, looking at her, sadly.

"Our families would kill each other or us if they ever found out," agreed Ginny, looking down. Her hair started to fall in front of her face.

Draco brushed the pieces of hair behind her ear and lifted her chin so she'd look at him. "But I don't regret it nor will I not not do that again."

Ginny smiled. "Same here." She laid her head on his chest. This is where she belonged. Despite how wrong it should seem, it felt soo right."


	3. Ah Skeet

Warning: In this chapter there is a little guy on guy smut. No sex involved, Ricky! That's coming up later since I know you enjoy it so much. Make fun of it all you want later. But to any others, you may just skip over this chapter. I do promise you that it won't get to graphic.

"Where have you been all day?" asked a familiar voice, that night as Ginny snuck back into the common room.

Ginny jumped, putting her hand on her heart. Then she saw whom it was sitting in the chair closet to the fire. "Colin! Geeze, I thought you were Ron!"

Colin Creevy, Ginny's best friend, laughed. Since his first year, Colin had done some changing of his own. His blonde hair now ever so gently brushed above his delicate blue eyes. From Qudditch, he had gained strong muscles and even a six-pack. Gone was the geeky, camera-holding boy.

"He went to bed already," informed Colin, with a slight smile on his boyish face.

"Really? I thought he'd be pacing the room by now at least," commented Ginny. As much as she loved Ron, he never left her alone. He was so overprotecting it was annoying.

Shaking his head, Colin pulled her over to him. "Don't worry. I gotcha covered."

"Thanks, Col. You're a doll," replied Ginny, kissing his cheek.

Colin was like a brother to her, at times almost a sister from his knowledge of fashion and dating. In their third year, he had discovered that much rather hook up with a guy than a girl. Since that decision, Ginny had stuck by his side no matter. To reward her for her loyalty, Colin looked out for Ginny as much as he could. He tried to be less like Ron for her.

"So what _were _you doing?" asked Colin.

Hesitantly, Ginny decided to tell Colin. After all he'd still be there for her even if he didn't approve of Draco or their relationship. "I was with Draco all day. We sat outside by the lake and trees. He was soo nice to me that we talked for so long."

"Draco!" Colin hardly ever called anyone by their last name despite any harboring feeling he may have held against them. Right now, his eyes sparkled with surprise and a bit of happiness. "He was civil to you!"

"Yes, Colin. He's really not a bad guy after you get to know him. I-I like spending time with him," admitted Ginny, looking down.

"Is that all that happened?" Colin looked at her, lifting her chin up. His eyes were so full of understanding.

Ginny smiled a true smile. "He kissed me, and I kissed him back."

A wide grin broke out on Colin's f ace. "You tamed a Malfoy! Bugger, Ginny. That's great!

Good old Colin. He didn't care for the rivalry between the two families. Soon, Ginny found herself in Colin's strong arms in a welcoming hug. "Thanks, Col."

"Hmmm. If you're dating a Malfoy, maybe Blaise will be around," revealed Colin. Lately, Blaise and Colin had been flirting unknowingly with each other. To the few who knew either boy was gay, it was obvious how much each boy liked the other.

"Colin!" Ginny squealed. She pressed for details on Colin's latest love interest. Blaise Zabini was Draco's right hand man. The two were great friends, kinda like brothers sometimes. They were always together.

The next morning Colin woke up quite early. His stomach rumbled rather urgently. Ginny had told him a long time ago how to get into the kitchens. She had learned that from Fred and George, whom had made many trips to the kitchen in their days at school. He and Ginny had used it on occasion. Colin stumbled out of bed and into the common room. No one was in the common at that hour. Another rumble came from his stomach.

The coast was clear, and there was no Mrs. Norris roaming about the halls. Quiet as a mouse, Colin made his way to the kitchens. The portrait wasn't too hard to find even in the dim light of the morning. He tickled the pear and stumbled into the kitchen. The elves were bustling about, getting ready for the morning rush of breakfast. There was also someone else sitting at one of the islands in the middle of the kitchen.

"Blaise," choked out Colin, as he saw the tanned boy sitting so casually at the table. This was a surprise for both of them. Generally they didn't have one on one contact with each other. There was always one other person in the room.

Blaise looked up, his dark blue eyes stared at Colin. A bit of whipped cream rested on his lips from his waffles and whip cream. Trying his best to keep his composure, he gestured for the boy to join him. An elf hurried off to get another order of waffles and whip cream. "Colin. What are you doing here?"

Acting as causally as he could, he sat next to Blaise. "I was hungry and decided to come get something to eat. What about you?"

"Couldn't sleep so I decided to come and celebrate," replied Blaise, licking the whipped cream off his lips while maintaining eye contact with Colin. Whatever trick he was playing was working on Colin. That little action made him squirm in his seat.

"Celebrate?" Colin dug into his own plate of breakfast. He returned the favor by getting whipped cream on his own lips, which he left there. Seeing Blaise's eyes widen, Colin knew it was working.

A wide smile graced the boy's lips. He raised his mug of pumpkin juice in the air as he muttered something. The elves stopped to watch him for a second before going about their business. "Haven't you heard? You are Ginny's best friend. She got Draco to show some emotion!"

"Ah, yes. Ginny told me last night. It's great news. Something worth celebrating!" agreed Colin. He grabbed his own cup and clinked it against Blaise's own cup. Together they took a swig.

"And if my best mate can reveal his feelings for the girl he likes, why can't I?" asked Blaise, picking up the drop of Colin's face as he said this. Oh, how he enjoyed messing with Colin's mind. It pleased him to see the younger boy squirm.

The grin on Colin's face dropped few watts. Maybe what he heard about Blaise being gay wasn't true. All his chances were shattered in that one instant. How could he be so stupid to think that he even had an opportunity to be with Blaise? This was a good looking no handsome, drop dead sexy young man. Half the school wanted him. He was just another fan in the sea of faces after a sex god.

A laugh from beside him shocked him out of his thinking. Colin turned to the older boy next to him. What in the world was he laughing about? Blaise put down his mug and slid off the seat. He moved over to the other boy, still laughing. "I'm not interested in girls, Col. Hell, I'm not interested in any other guys. There is only one guy I want. I…want…you."

Before Colin could say anything, a warm set of lips pressed against his. He felt Blaise's hands on his waist, pulling him closer. Not that Colin was protesting. In fact, he tried moving Blaise closer to himself. Neither boy noticed the elves move out of their way to give them a bit more privacy. If they did stay to watch, they would have seen both boy lost in their own world. Their hands roamed each others' bodies as much as they could. Passion arose inside of them as they could feel the excitement from the other.

(Just for you Ricky. LOL) Colin said, "Ah skeet skeet!"

Please review or my evil flying monkeys will hunt you down. That is all. Hope you enjoyed it, Ricky. You sick perv. Lol. Review please. It is good for you and me. There that end part was just one of the requests you made.


End file.
